


享用我的痛苦

by ValrhonaCarr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValrhonaCarr/pseuds/ValrhonaCarr
Summary: 一辆小破车。授权翻译。授权见lofter。配对：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯（美/国）/伊万·布拉金斯基（俄/罗/斯）作者：TropicanaLemonadeOnASunnyDay原标题：Pain译者：Valrhona Carr原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6768932/1/Pain说明：国设；病娇米警告：本文含有以下内容，请注意避雷！OOC；dubcon（不清楚的请先查一下哦）；大段大段的抱怨；译者的烂文笔。译者的话：原文里很少用二人的名字，而都是he，很难分清谁是谁......所以现在的文章是经过我的脑补的，如果有逻辑不通的地方，一定要提出来呀。





	享用我的痛苦

“琼斯，你知不知道你真的很烦。”伊万歪着头，对较年轻的国家露出一个无辜的微笑，“不仅很烦人，而且有时还很傻。”  
阿尔弗雷德并没有回应，而是向后靠在椅背上，抬头望向天花板：“我觉得你也很烦。”  
“哈，我可没有你这么烦人。你，一个从来不知道何时该保持沉默，永远迟钝聒噪的人，有什么资格来教训我？”  
伊万的语调是轻柔的，他盯着阿尔弗雷德，企图从他脸上看出一点反应：“说实话，我都不能理解，你怎么会意识不到大家有多恨你。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默着，咬紧后槽牙，深吸了一口气。  
“真令人火大。”  
阿尔弗雷德猛地站起来，抓住伊万的围巾，把他从椅子上拉了起来，嘴里低低咒骂着。尽管阿尔弗雷德的身高不比伊万，但他却能俯视着他：“你以为我不知道吗？你觉得我看不到吗？”  
他毫不费劲地把伊万甩到地上。伊万的手臂撞到了椅腿上，他不禁吃痛地哼了一声。  
“你不知道没有朋友是什么感觉。”  
“但我也没有朋友。”伊万轻声道。  
“你说谎。你的姐妹，虽然你不接受她们的爱意，但她们是爱你的。中/国，他是你的朋友。加/拿/大，我的哥哥，爱你比爱我更多。”痛苦的神情从阿尔弗雷德的脸上一闪而过，伊万的心突然抽住了，一种同病相怜的情感突然袭击了他，“英/国恨我，日/本恨我，中/国恨我，德/国恨我，法/国恨我，意/大/利恨我，澳/大/利/亚恨我，韩/国恨我，古/巴恨我。而且，无论我做什么，所有人都会不满意，而且总能找到理由。”  
“你知道成为超级大国是什么感觉吗？所有人都希望你能把所有事情处理好，在工作的同时还应该帮助他们，而且所有人都希望我是完美的，这样才能给他们提供资源。没人真的爱一个超级大国。”阿尔弗雷德跨坐在伊万身上，把话语化成气息，尽数吐在他脸上，“我现在是独自一人了，我会死掉，忍受痛苦，被孤立，而且没人会关心我。”  
“看看你们这些国家，每天都是不满抗议，你们恨我的一切，因为我也是个人，不是你们想象中那样完美的国家。”  
伊万感受着阿尔弗雷德在自己耳边轻声细语，耳朵一阵酥麻，不禁浑身战栗。  
“我恨你们所有人。”阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠地吻上伊万，分离时扯出一条色情的银丝，“我恨你因为你从来不让我爱你。”  
伊万睁大了眼睛，喘着气。阿尔弗雷德的手戴着皮手套，此时正勾在伊万的脖子上，而后又稍稍把他拉近了些。  
“你不让我爱你，但这阻止不了我。”阿尔弗雷德一遍遍说道。  
他把伊万拉起，再次吻上他，粗糙的手抚上伊万，随意地脱下了他的围巾和大衣。伊万苍白的皮肤被阿尔弗雷德细细啃咬，他不自然地呻吟着，目光在天花板上搔刮。  
冰冷的触感从伊万的后颈传来，那块金属跟着他脉搏的节奏，轻轻敲打着他。伊万熟悉那触感——那是一把枪。阿尔弗雷德动了动手指，咔咔声在伊万耳边响起——是阿尔弗雷德拉开了保险，他现在随时都能一枪打死他。  
那把枪摩挲着他的脸，又一路向下，停在了颈部和肩膀的交接处。枪还在一次次地敲打着，带动着他的锁骨一起颤动。伊万微微颤抖着，感觉房间里的空气变得太过燥热，仿佛在灼烧自己。  
阿尔弗雷德不再勾着伊万的脖子，而是按住了他的肩，把他牢牢地锢在地上：“你不知道我有多爱你。”  
“梆梆——”枪落了地，却立刻被伊万抢来，重重击在阿尔弗雷德的肩部。伊万试图挣脱开阿尔弗雷德的桎梏，同时歪着头，以免脖子撞到椅腿。听见阿尔弗雷德吃痛的嘶声，他不禁露出微笑——是他踹了阿尔弗雷德的膝盖一脚，但很快，肇事的皮靴就被粗暴地脱了下来，丢到了一旁去。  
伊万继续挣扎着，手死死攥住了阿尔弗雷德金色的头发，甚至还扯下了一些。他看见那痛苦的神情再次在阿尔弗雷德的脸上一闪而过，但意外地，伊万只是得到了又一个野蛮的吻。  
一只手扯下了他的裤子，握住了他的性器，接着，臀瓣被另一只手掰开，后穴被指甲划得渗出血来。  
“你喜欢这样，对吧？你享受痛苦。你喜欢我伤害你。”  
伊万抬眼看向那个较年轻的国家，有些无力的手解开了他的衬衫。阿尔弗雷德的皮肤是小麦色的，此时正因为伊万的触碰而雀跃着发热。  
从阿尔弗雷德左胸上的烧痕开始，伊万的手一路向下，摸到他腰部环绕一圈的疤痕。  
“你以为我没有忍受过痛苦吗？我的痛苦不比你的少，你恨我只是因为我能作出很高兴的样子。”  
阿尔弗雷德的手指挤进了伊万的后穴，他紫罗兰色的眼睛猛然睁大了：“别，停下......”  
“我才不停。”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“你从来也学不会停止，所以我今天就来教教你，如果不停下，会发生什么。”  
又一根手指。两根手指像剪刀一样张开，撑大了后穴，同时又向更深处探索。当前列腺被指尖触碰时，伊万不禁叫出了声，眼泪夺眶而出：“求你了，别......”  
一双蓝色的眼睛望向他，片刻后，阿尔弗雷德咧开了一个古怪的假笑：“伊万·布拉金斯基，你被强奸过吗？你有没有享受过，当接受自己不想要的性爱时，那种病态的快感？我猜你没有。”  
第三根手指。尽管伊万感觉后穴被撕裂开来，痛苦在他体内燃烧着，但他抑制不住正在悄悄升腾起来的兴奋感。  
“但如果你愿意的话，那就不叫强奸了。所以，你愿意吗，伊万？你想让我干你吗？”  
伊万费力地吐出一个字：“不。”  
手指用力地戳刺着，伊万的声音带着被满足的狂喜，和汹涌而来的痛苦。  
“好好考虑一下再回答。”  
“不。我绝对不会屈，屈服......啊......于你的，我恨你。”  
手指从体内抽离，突然的空虚感使伊万止不住地喘息。后穴本能地收缩着，他惊惶地说道：“不要，别这样。”  
“我爱你。”即使在一片寂静之中，这三个字也轻得几乎不可闻，“你从来都不知道，对吧？”阿尔弗雷德缓缓后退，“你们都不知道。”  
伊万感觉得到，一种奇异的感情正从他冰冷的心底冒出，而且如古钟一般，一下一下地重重敲打他的心房。  
“别走。”伊万说。  
他费了很大的劲才说出那两个字，就好像他自己拽着、踹着它们，不让它们从嘴里吐出一样，但他还是哽咽着说出来了，而且在那时，这两个字真的就足够了。  
伊万闭上眼睛，感受着某人的嘴唇，明明就在唇的附近，却就是不覆上来。  
“睁开你的眼睛。我想看你的灵魂哭喊。我想看你享用我的痛苦。”  
伊万睁开眼睛。  
阿尔弗雷德突然进入了，尽管他的性器的尺寸比不上自己的，但在正常标准之下，他还是很不错的。他漏出一声痛苦的呻吟，攥紧了拳头，努力不让自己叫出来。  
“喜欢这痛苦吗，伊万？喜欢被撕裂的感觉吗？”  
“是，是的。”伊万羞耻地回答道。  
阿尔弗雷德慢慢地把性器推进深处。掺杂着痛苦的欢愉灌满了伊万的脊椎，这恼人又甜蜜的折磨，使他泄出了一声叫喊。  
“阿尔......阿尔弗雷德......”  
“他的名字真美，”伊万忍不住想着，尽管他理性思维的最后一块碎片都尖叫着让他别再这么想。  
“嗯，伊万？”  
阿尔弗雷德的语调在现在的情形下显得有些违和，使伊万忍不住笑了起来，气得阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，一次又一次地撞击着他的前列腺。  
“我讨厌......你现在在做的事情......”  
“不，你不讨厌。”  
阿尔弗雷德又吻了伊万，捉住了他的下嘴唇。伊万容许阿尔弗雷德的舌头伸进了他的口腔，感受高潮的来临。一些温暖的、黏黏的东西溅在他们几乎要触碰到一起的胸膛上。  
阿尔弗雷德抽出性器，又浅浅地插入，接着释放在他的身体里。精液从伊万的大腿上滴落。  
“我......爱你......”伊万轻声说道，眼睛紧闭着，脑子里一片晕眩。  
一只手伸到他的面前，他颤抖着抓住。阿尔弗雷德扶他坐下，把围巾和大衣递给了他。  
“我知道。”

\----------


End file.
